


Walking In My Shoes

by luinil80



Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-War, Presumed Dead, Reunions, Secret Identity, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: I didn’t mean this to be part of soft/fluff December but now it kinda is.Started  writing this back in September when I had a huge writer’s block due to  personal reasons, I really don’t know why I choose this kinda prompt for  this, but it’s short and also a song-fic (you can already tell from the title)- song lyrics are in italic -
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: crazy little thing called love (post war/clones fluff) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Walking In My Shoes

**prompt** : reunion, what if?, everybody lives.

* * *

_ I would tell you about the things they put me through _

_ The pain I've been subjected to _

___

He was supposed to be dead, she knew he was, everyone told her so. This couldn't be, he should be gone for good, not right in front of her as if everything was normal again.

Emotions began to overwhelm her as she fell to her knees, as tears began to fall down upon her face.

Was it a miracle or a joke? She didn't dare to assume.

She had mourned his death since she had received the news, every day torn between the sense of emptiness and the memory she had of him.

The war continued to rage on until, with a sudden stroke of luck, everything ended...and peace returned.

It was then that everything was revealed to her and as soon as she saw him, apart from the confusion that lingered in her mind, she knew.

He, however, rushed to her even though he was still hesitant about her reaction. As soon as he got close he knelt down in front of her, waiting for her anger to unfold, not daring to get any closer, he was giving her the time she needed, even if the only thing he wanted was to hold her tight.

Time to adapt to the hit, time to process everything, just a little more time…

He knew that going undercover and staging his death would have been a tough decision to make, but it was the only way to be safe back then. He also knew that as soon as he was pronounced dead, someone would give her the bad news. He had only imagined her tears and pain that she had felt, thinking that he was gone forever. The only hope he had was that she would forgive him as soon as he returned.

Now with the same hope he was in front of her, waiting for any possible sign she would give him, he had hoped that everything could return to normal, with something more actually, now they had a future, a whole new life in front of them...now they can be together and not be afraid.

___

_ The scapegoat fate's made of me _

_ But I promise now, my judge and jurors _

_ My intentions couldn't have been purer _

_ My case is easy to see _

___

"You...you died..." had been the only thing she said after a while, reaching out to touch him, just to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"I did...in a sense, I had to...I'm sorry", he replied, while closing his eyes to feel her touch on his skin.

He wanted to say more, wanted to apologize since he felt terribly guilty about the whole thing, even if it wasn't entirely his fault. But he stayed silent letting her feel comfortable with him again.

"Can i....can you...?" she tried, not knowing what she was really asking for. He was there, he was real and they were together again.

Even if she was hesitant, he already knew what she was asking him to do and he wasted no time in taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

There were other people all around them, but no one dared to speak, everyone knew what had happened and what he had done to save them all. In that moment it was just the two of them, hugging each other in a crowded hangar.

They needed all the time they could get and luckily, now there was plenty of it, all the horrors of the war were over and everything seemed to have settled down perfectly, almost unreal.

She was still in his arms, sobbing and he still didn't risk saying a word. He had missed her terribly, more than he thought possible, but it wasn't up to him. When they asked him to join them, for the sake of the Republic, to save billions of lives, he accepted almost without thinking, but when he was told that he would have to fake his own death, the whole situation changed...for the worse.

He couldn't say goodbye to anyone, not even his brothers but especially not to her. Now that everything was over, he was still afraid, afraid that she would never forgive him, that things would never be the same.

She had always been his world and without it, he couldn't live.

" Sweetheart, I'm here...I'll never leave you again, I promise," he said, as they were close to each other.

"I...I'm so angry with you..." she replied, as she kept on crying pressed against his chest "You...you have no idea how I felt..." she continued, her voice raw and strained.

"I know...I know exactly how you felt..." he stated, trying to soothe her, "I felt like I was actually dying, you've always been everything to me, you're my world, and I couldn't tell you anything about this...to anyone..." he confessed at last, as the tears began to fall on his face as well.

"Say it...say it again" she suddenly asked, raising her face to better look at him.

"I couldn't say anything...to anyone," he repeated, confused by her request.

"No, before that..." she clarified, a gentle smile tugging at her lips now.

He looked at her and returned her smile. His heart soared at the sight of her face, and even though her eyes were red and puffed with tears, she was damn beautiful, his forever.

Then he raised his hand to gently touch her face.

"You are my whole world..." he repeated once more.

"And you are mine...and so much more," she added.

They were alone in their own private universe, with no concern for anything else on the outside. 

  
  


___

_ Now I'm not looking for absolution _

_ Forgiveness for the things I do _

_ But before you come to any conclusions _

_ Try walking in my shoes _

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old wip I finished yesterday, I wasn't in the mood for anything else and this was sitting in my files since forever.


End file.
